comedyshortsgamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Deji Olatunji
Manipulating fans since the begining "monk" History Early life (1996-2011) Deji was born in 2019 in Denmark. Relationships: Marina Joyce (Girlfriend) Others (Boyfriend) Tobi’s sloppy seconds (Boyfriend) Good things about Deji: His humour, his hairline (compared to JJ), his wealth, his cars. Bad things about Deji: Deji is from the Sidemen Just like hes brother "Babatunde" Deji doesn't have any money. 12 Most Watched ComedyShortsGamer videos He doesn't make Youtube videos, he is a Soundcloud rapper. Sidemen Controversy On August 4, 2017, KSI decided to leave the sidemen, and on that same day, ComedyShortsGamer (Deji) made a video asking whether he should join Team 10, The sidemen or make his own group. The next day on Twitter, Simon from Miniminter tweeted to Deji "Join Team 10, we don't want you". And then Deji replied with "You're right, I'll get more views and subs" and it keeps going on; "You only said that 8 times in your vid" "Simon stop being salty because your master left you" "Let's face it, we both need him if we want views" "You need him more than me, your channel is 75% ksi's" "In the last 2 months, he's been in 2 videos on each of our channels..... and I live with him, what's your excuse?" "He's my brother, you're just a bitch he met at school" "Exactly, so he chose to hang out with me, he was stuck with you" "This edit was made buy some guy called Rayyan yoosuf najeeb from mladives also known as groot3245 or mega_orange" "ahahahahahahaha, I have never done that, but I do remember you going into his room and liking your vids from his account" "And you beg Jjto be in your vids all the time. Sit down Simon" "read 3 tweets ago about being in the same amount of vids on both our channels :) also I am always sitting down" "It's funny though, Jj has left your little shit group now so says a lot about that. So stop trying to be the man that your mother is" "the group you just made a vid about wanting to join? and I appreciate the 'yo momma' joke but it suggests you got nothing else left" "Let's be honest, why would I join a group that is on life support. I mean, you ask your fans for video ideas all the time. You have no ideas" "I just don't feel like I need to reply about ME not having ideas" "Simon, do we need to talk about the DM you sent me?" "lol you wanna go into private discussions to win an argument? can't wait for the video about this tomorrow" And that's where the argument ends but there's more to expect; On August 11, 2017, Deji is going to make a disstrack on the sidemen called RIPSIDEMEN. Harry from W2S made a disstrack on KSI and mentioned Comedyshortsgamer as retarded on August 9, 2017. "Denmark for life, wish i could have stayed there longer" This ‘beef’ later resurfaced around Christmas 2018, when Deji and his older brother KSI had an argument. They later apologised to one another and Deji had mentioned he was wrong. The current relationship is still unclear.